Warriors Generator! For you!
by Skyshine
Summary: Need cats for your stories? Need some ideas for names? Just want to have fun? Try Warriors Generator! For you! Start as a loner and get the perfect name, then ... you'll have to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Welcome to Warriors Generator! For you! ;) First Generator, third published story! No, it's not a story, but what d** **o you call it? This is your typical generator, but typical can be good, right?**

 **Okay! Close your eyes and imagine. You have about to be named by your parents, who are loners. What will your name be?**

 **Prefix: (Use the second or first, if you like that name better, to figure out your name.)**

It'll be boy first then girl. Example: Jay or Stream

A: Hawk or Ginger

B: Flame or Bright

C: Birch or Cloud

D: Jay or Stream

E: Crow or Petal

F: Bolt or Fern

G: Tiger or Lilac

H: Dark or Night

I: Eagle or Ivy

J: Stone or Robin

K: Fox or Mist

L: Red or Lark

M: Storm or Ice

N: Brown or Flutter

O: Oak or Willow

P: Snow or Honey

Q: Dust or White

R: Thunder or Aspen

S: Reed or Sun

T: Shadow or Holly

U: Rock or Shell

V: Bramble or Leaf

W: Wolf or Dove

X: Thorn or Daisy

Y: Gorse or Breeze

Z: Shrew or Lily

 **I'm either Ginger or Cloud. Both are cool, but I choose Cloud! :) What did you get?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Welcome to Round Two of Warriors Generator! For you! :) Hope you have fun!**

 **Okay, now we find out what you look like! :)**

 **Figure out your name by your birthday month. (Or a friend's if you don't like your description or it doesn't match your name or something.)**

January: silver-gray with white patches, blue eyes

February: silver tabby, warm amber eyes

March: pale brown tabby, bright green eyes

April: dark gray, almost black, with a long scar on your back, yellow eyes

May: pale ginger and white, light green eyes

June: dark brown tabby, wide amber eyes

July: bright ginger, emerald green eyes

August: light brown tabby, yellow eyes

September: creamy brown with a black paw, blue eyes

October: sleek black, amber eyes

November: pure white, one green eye and one amber eye

December: tortoise-shell and white, blue eyes

 **My name is Cloud and I am a blue eyed she cat with silver-gray fur and white patches. (If you're a girl, you are a she cat. A boy is a tom.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for round three! Wow, this is actually fun! :) It's time to discover your cat's personality!**

 **Choose your favorite holiday! If you don't recognize the holiday, I'm sorry! Just choose another holiday.**

New Years Day- energetic, happy, brave

St. Patrick's Day- strong, confident, smart

Veteran's Day- smart, encouraging, helpful

Easter- thoughtful, serious, intelligent

Mother/ Father's Day- kind, calm, agreeable

Independence Day- courageous, head-strong, stubborn

Halloween- creative, mischievous, not afraid of what others think

Thanksgiving- quiet, gentle, shy

Christmas- warm-hearted, caring, cheerful

 **My name is Cloud and I am a blue eyed, silver-gray she cat with white patches. I am quiet, gentle, and shy. :)**

 **Sorry that it's so short! :( The next one is longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Round 4! Now you find out about your parents! ;)**

 **Okay. So, for your dad's name, you use the last letter of your last name! For your mom's name, use the second letter. If I use some of the same names as last time, sorry in advance!**

 **Same as last time= boy then girl.**

A: Ash or Apple

B: Bear or Bright

C: Cob or Candy

D: Dart or Dusk

E: Eagle or Eel

F: Fang or Flower

G: Gold or Grass

H: Hail or Heart

I: Iggy or Ivy

J: Jag or Jay

K: Kip or Kim

L: Lion or Lily

M: Mouse or Marigold

N: Night or Nutmeg

O: Owl or Orchid

P: Pine or Pepper

Q: Quarter or Quail

R: Ray or Rose

S: Smoke or Swan

T: Tiger or Tansy

U: Blue or Thrush

V: Vole or Violet

W: Weasel or Willow

X: Flame or Dove

Y: Gray or Honey

Z: Shrew or Aspen

 **My name is Cloud. I am silver gray with white patches and I'm blue eyed. I'm quiet, gentle, and shy. My parents are Smoke (dad) and Apple (mom). What did you get?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Today we find out what your parents look like and if you have siblings/littermates.**

 **For your parents, pick a number between one and ten.**

1: Dad- bright ginger tabby, amber eyes! Mom- pale brown tabby, blue eyes

2: Dad- dark gray with black markings, yellow eyes! Mom- black, green eyes

3: Dad- brown tabby, yellow eyes! Mom- tortoise-shell, gentle amber eyes

4: Dad- gray, green eyes! Mom- white, icy blue eyes

5: Dad-reddish-brown with a white paw, round yellow eyes! Mom-pale ginger, green eyes

6: Dad- bright ginger, sharp green eyes! Mom- bright ginger with white ear-tips, yellow eyes

7: Dad- dark brown tabby with a scar on his paw, amber eyes! Mom- silver tabby, blue eyes

8: Dad- black with a short tail, amber eyes! Mom- white and gray, dark blue eyes

9: Dad- light brown tabby with black stripes, green eyes! Mom- creamy brown with a white paw, friendly amber eyes

10: Dad- thick gold pelt, deep green eyes! Mom- tortoise-shell and white, sky blue eyes

 **Now you know what your parents look like, but what about littermates? Choose your favorite Disney character of the six listed below!**

Captain America: two brothers

Mulan: one sister, one brother

Simba: one brother

Olaf: two sisters, one brother

Snow White: two sisters

Captain Hook: one sister

 **My name is Cloud. I am a blue eyed she cat with silver gray fur and white patches! I'm quiet, gentle, and shy. My parents names are Smoke (dad) and Apple (mom). My dad is an amber eyed, dark brown tabby with a scar on his paw. My mom is a blue eyed, silver tabby. I have one sister and one brother. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Time to discover your littermates name and looks!**

 **Pick a friend's name. Use the first letter of his/her name to figure out your littermate's name. If you have more siblings, repeat the process. :)**

A: Flame or Sage

B: Spark or Heather

C: Eagle or Dove

D: Stone or Deer

E: Raven or Briar

F: Nettle or Daisy

G: Birch or Robin

H: Wolf or Dawn

I: Bramble or Feather

J: Rain or Lily

K: Red or Frost

L: Thistle or Night

M: Gorse or Fern

N: Black or Mist

O: Vole or Rose

P: Shrew or Sun

Q: Shadow or Willow

R: Tiger or Blossom

S: Raven or Snow

T: Thorn or Stream

U: Gray or Meadow

V: Spider or Teal

W: Snake or Ginger

X: Fox or Thrush

Y: Dark or Whisper

Z: Storm or Morning

 **My name is Cloud. I have silver gray fur with white patches and blue eyes. I am quiet, gentle, and shy. My dad, Smoke, is an amber eyed dark brown tabby with a scar on his paw. My mother, Apple, is a blue eyed, silver tabby. I have a sister, Frost, and a brother, Thistle.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Guess what time it is! It's time to find out what your littermates look like and what their personality is! I mean, come on, wouldn't you want to get to know your siblings? :D**

 **Okay! First what they look like. For each littermate, count how many letters are in their name. Then multiply by two! For two digits, add the numbers together. Then find the number! :)** ** _Example_** **: Frost! Five letters! 5x2=10! 1+0=1! So I need to find the number one.**

1: very pale gray with white paws, amber eyes

2: dark brown, green eyes

3: blue-gray with black paws and black ear tips, sky blue eyes

4: pale ginger, yellow eyes

5: brown tabby, friendly amber eyes

6: tortoise-shell, green eyes

7: bright ginger tabby, bright blue eyes

8: light brown tabby, yellow eyes

9: black, round amber eyes

 **Okay! Personality time! Remember that number you used a moment ago? _Example: Frost=1_ Use that number and multiply it by two. You know the drill- add the double digits! :) Do it to each sibling/littermate! :)**

1: cheerful, pleasant

2: sweet, angelic

3: energetic, light hearted

4: confident, helpful

5: mischievous, friendly

6: calm, relaxed

7: quiet, shy

8: creative, lively

9: curious, smart

 **My name is Cloud. I have silver gray fur with white patches, and I'm blue eyed. I'm quiet, gentle, and shy. My dad, Smoke, is a dark brown tabby with amber eyes and a scar on his paw. My mother, Apple, is a silver tabby with blue eyes. My sister, Frost, is very pale gray with white paws and amber eyes. is sweet and angelic and never gets into trouble, unlike my brother,Thistle, and I. _Sigh._ Thistle is a _bright_ ginger tabby with _bright_ blue eyes. He is mischievous and friendly. **

**Wow, that's a mouthful! And it's only going to get longer. Do you guys actually read this or do you just skip over Cloud? Please answer! ;)**


End file.
